pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwalin
Dwalin is one of the central characters in The Hobbit and is portrayed by Graham McTavish. He first appears in the first film, An Unexpected Journey. Brother to Balin, Dwalin is the best friend of King Thorin Oakenshield and brother-in-arm. Dwalin is based on the character of the same name from The Hobbit Dwalin/Gallery B'ackground' 'Early life' Dwalin is born in Erebor to Fundin a few years after Balin. He grows up as Thorin Oakenshield's best friend, growing extremely close to each other. However, Smaug attacks Erebor and Dwalin is first to flee Erebor with his family. As a young dwarf, Dwalin fights as a soldier in the Battle of Moria. However, during the fight, Dwalin loses his father, Fundin to the Orcs. He and Balin both hug each other and grieve for those they lost in battle Dwalin also grows as a brother towards Thorin and an uncle figure towards Fili and Kili. He also sometime in his life finds himself at odds with Nori. He also travels throughout Middle-earth and finally settles down in the Blue Mountains. (An Unexpected Journey). Gandalf later voices to Thorin and his company of a hobbit that could be of use to them; however, several are pessimistic of the hobbit, Dwalin included. For approximately two weeks, Dwalin makes his way towards' Bag End. Finding the mark that Gandalf said he'd leave on Mr. Baggins' door and Gandalf also tells Dwalin and the others that dinner and bed will be provided Roles 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey' The dwarf comes across a green door with a blue rune and rings the bell to the house. Opening the door is a humble hobbit dressed in his night clothes. As Dwalin introduces himself with a bow and his name, Bilbo awkwardly does so while the dwarf eyes him skeptically. Dwalin all but invites himself in. When Bilbo asks if they know each other, the dwarf replies with a "no". Dwalin then inquires where their meal is at, as Gandalf told them there would be plenty of food. Eventually, Bilbo lets Dwalin in the house and gives him his dinner. He then comments that Bilbo's cooking is very good and asks for once. The awkward hobbit gives Dwalin several scones. Just as Bilbo is about to get in conversation with Dwalin, the bell rings again, with the dwarf not bothering to get up and answering it. However, unknown to him, Balin is the one that enters the home; later, Dwalin goes to steal cookies in the living room. Balin looks to see his brother there and goes to greet him there. Chuckling the dwarf visits his brother. Dwalin later reconnects with Balin after bashing each other and embracing each other for what feels like the first time. Just as the two are bonding again, Bilbo interrupts their conversation, claiming that he wasn't expecting them and speaking his mind towards them. The dwarves who had not been paying attention to him look at Bilbo and accept the apology they never heard. Just then two more dwarves, Fili and Kili show up as Dwalin asks for them to give him and his brother a hand. During the celebration, Gandalf notices that they are one dwarf short. Understanding he is talking about Thorin Dwalin tells Gandalf that he will come. Dwalin then lets Bilbo's plates fly around while singing "That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates" with the other dwarves. He laughs at the sight of Bilbo's face, before there is a loud knock at the door, revealing Thorint o arrive at last (An Unexpected Journey)/ During Quest of Erebor Relationships Bilbo Baggins Dwalin first meets Bilbo when going to his ally's house. When he initially meets Bilbo, he is polite to an extent such as bowing to the Hobbit and commenting on Bilbo's cooking. However, he remains a bit lazy, by taking Bilbo's food. It is unknown which side he chose on whether Bilbo was coming or not, but likely the opposing side as he doubts Bilbo at the beginning of the film, saying that the wild is not a place where gentlefolk can fight and fend for themselves (An Unexpected Journey. At the end of the series, they have grown to mutually respect each other as Dwalin is seen nearly crying when Bilbo gives them all a farewell. Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * Dwalin's name is borrowed from the name Dvalinn, a dwarf of Norse Mythology. Character notes * Dwalin is approximately the same age as Thorin, as both of them are best friends since birth. He was one-hundred-and-sixty-nine during the events of the series. * Is a messy eater but appreciates Bilbo's food making |-| Production notes = Production Notes * According to his official biography, Dwalin is "a powerful and bruising leader", "distrusts anyone who is not a dwarf and particularly suspicious of elves". He is also "proud, brave and one of teh tallest of the dwarves". He will also "bow to none but those who have earned his respect." |-| Set Notes= Prop Notes * Dwalin owns a pair of dual axes called "Grasper and Keeper." Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield